youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Tweezle Part 5-Lahwhinie Watch Tweezle Dee
(Unbeknownst to Tweezle dee and dale to A Animals are watching them swim away) (One of Animal was a Handsome Penguin with Black-White Fur Red-Yellow Mouth and eyes blue and white eyes blow he is Pengiun Be the Name Hans one eyed light) (The Another one is Gray Large Muscle Animal he his Gary fur Pik Large Tail Yellow eyes Black Nose and a Large Black Mer-tail he is Mer-Rat he better know as the rat king he is yellow light to) (Another is Hawhian's Mouse-Otopus Like she has Dark Blonde Hair Dark Peach skin and Nose Blue Eyes 8 tencatles with black under body and gold old Necklace her name is Evil Gadget she sit in her tend) * Evil Gadget/Ursula: (In her Tend see in her Magic Ball the she see tweezle dee and Dale swims home with Hans and rat king as Camras) yes Hurry Home Princess we Wouldn't Miss old Daddy's Celeberation Indee Oh BAH (She Takes one of the fightened shevering shrimp form her cocktail bowl) And my dau we had fantastical fasts when i lived in the Palace (Eats it befire sge skudes out of her tent) And Now Look at me-Wasted away to practically nothing-Banished and Exiled and Practically Starving while he and His Flimsy Fish-Folk Celebrate Well I'II Give Em something to celebrate soon enough Flotsam Jetsam! (Hans Hits his head against the wall by accident then rubs his head) I Want to keep extra close watch on this Pretty little daugther of hiss (Cut to Evil Gadget Is Smiling evily) She May be the key to Triton's udoing (Fade to black except for her eyes before they fade as well) (Fade to the palace throne room where Tweezle dee is being scolde by Basil and Concker) * King Basil/King:I Just don't Know what we're going to do with you young Lady * Ariel:Daddy I'm Sorry I Just Forgot * Basil/King Triton:As a result of your careless Behavior * Concker/Sebastian:Careless and reckless behavior * Basil/King Trito:The Entire celebration was * Concker:Well it was ruined that's all completey destroyed (Swim up to Tweezle dee) this Concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career.Now thanks to you i am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom (Finally Dale Can't take it anymore so he comes to Tweezle's rescue by juming into the coversation) * Dale/Flounder:(Angrily):But it wasn't Her Fault (Nervously) Uh well first Uh the Shark chased us yeah yeah and we tried to... (Cut to Basil and conker looking at each other they don't seem too sure about what Dale is saying) (Back to Dale) * Flounder:Grrrrrrrr and-and we were lik Whoooaaaaa (Sighs In relief) and then we were safe but then sea Gull Came and it was this this and that is that and * King Triton:(Upon hearing what Dale Said) Sea Gull (Dale gasps and covers his beak before swimming behind Tweezle Who Glares at him Basil rises from his throne) * King Triton:What oh you went up to the surface again didn't you DIDN'T YOU * Tweezle Dee/Ariel:Nothing Happened * Basil/King Triton:Oh Tweezle how many times must we go through this you could've been seen byo one of thouse Barbarians by-by one of thous NORMAL ANIMALS * Tweelze Dee/Ariel:(Angrily and defiantly) Daddy they're not barbarians * Basil/King triton:They're Dangerous (Taking Tweezle's Chin in his Hand) Do you think I Want to see my Yougest daughter shared by some fish-eater's hook * Tweezle Dee/Ariel (Pulling away) I'm 16 Years ould I'm not a child anymore * Basil/Triton: * Tweezle Dee/Ariel:Well